


Wicked Never Wins

by DJMeep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMeep/pseuds/DJMeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the promo for 3x16.  Just a quick drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Never Wins

The entire town gathered to watch the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch come to blows.   Zelena  challenged Regina to meet her on Main  Street, the center of  Storybrooke , and everyone came out to watch and see if the Evil Queen would actually show.  And Regina did.  Regina strode onto Main Street, looking quite as regal as always.  "Looks like we finally meet,  Zelena ," Regina sneers.

"Indeed, we do, Regina,"  Zelena  pauses, "of should I say 'sister dear.'"  Everyone utters a collective gasp as Regina continues to glare at the Witch, her face not betraying her shock.

"Care to explain yourself,  sister dear ?" Regina growls.

"Well, it seems that mother neglected to tell you about me.  Can't say  it's too big a shock,"  Zelena  said as she began to walk closer to Regina.  "She had me a few years before Rumple came into her life and turned her into a princess.  As soon as she had some kind of power, she had my entire village slaughtered, so no one would reveal her secret, the daughter no one knew she had.  I was the only survivor, along with my father.  He was just a poor miller.  She had us sent to Oz. A truly terrible place."

"I still do not see how this even remotely concerns me or why I should  even  care."

"Because, she  kept  you and  sent   me away.  My father became an alcoholic because of that massacre.  I had nothing. And you... you had everything."

"Trust me, you would not want the 'everything' that Cora had to give," Regina says bitterly.

"And yet here you are, a queen.  _ The _  Evil  _ Queen _ ."

"I never wanted that title.  And whatever I may have done in the past, it is exactly that. I have moved on with my life and so should you."

"Why move on, when I can win?"  Zelena  asks as she lifts her hand and slowly starts to close it, causing Regina to sputter and gasp for breath.  "Wicked always wins."  With those words,  Zelena  drew back her arm and flung Regina up into the sky and through the glass of the clock tower.

"REGINA!" Emma yells as she takes off for the library, followed closely by Ruby and Granny.  Emma ran though the library and ripped open the door so hard that Ruby and Granny  winced, expecting the door to be ripped off its hinges.  The blonde bounded up the stairs two at a time and rushed over to where Regina's crumpled form lay in a pool of blood.  Emma carefully sat down on the ground next to the fallen brunette and pulled her onto her lap.  Emma hugged Regina's unconscious form closer to herself as she heard footsteps coming closer.  Ruby and Granny reached the top of the stairs just as the Wicked Witch appeared in a swirl of green smoke.

"Saving another, hmm?  Well, Savior, this one is not yours to save.  The Evil Queen is mine."  

Emma looked up at the Wicked Witch with red-rimmed eyes and tears tracks forming on her face and snarled, "Over my dead body." Emma held up her hand and focused all her rage onto the Wicked Witch, which caused a blue beam to shoot out of Emma's hand, sending the Witch flying.  

"I will get you, my pretties, and  your little friends, too, " she yelled as she flew out of the very same hole she created.

"Did she seriously quote herself just now?" Ruby asked.  When Emma and G ranny  both stared at her, she shrugged and said, "What? I saw the Wizard of Oz  once or twice."   Emma slowly stood with Regina's unconscious form and concentrated on the hospital, disappearing in a swirl of light blue smoke as the image formed in her mind.  Emma ran thr ough  the doors into the ER and yelled for a doctor.  Emma stared at Regina's bloody form on  the gurney as the doctors rushed  thro ugh  the doors of the ER.  She sank into a chair as she heard footsteps rush toward her and reveal Snow, Charming, Henry, Ruby, and Granny.  They all threw questions at her at the same time as she just stared at them in a tired haze.  

Emma just slumped into the chair and dropped her head into her hands.  "Ma ?" Emma looked up as Henry came closer to her.  "Is Mom  gonna  be okay?"  All the heads in the room  snapped toward Henry so fast that you could almost hear the whiplash. 

"You remember?" Emma asked.

"Rumple undid the spell."  Emma pulled into a hug and nodded.

"You know your Mom, kid. She's as strong and stubborn as an ox. She'll be fine."

_ An hour later... _

Dr. Whale came into the waiting room and immediately saw Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming, Ruby, and Granny all slumped over in their chairs, asleep.   I can only imagine how long this day has been for them.   He leaned down and shook Emma.  "She's awake."  Emma and Henry both sprung up and followed Whale into Regina's room.  Both looked at each other before walking into the room, not knowing what to expect.  Emma pushed open the door and signed in relief as she walked in to see Regina with a  jello  cup and only small nicks covering most of her body.

"Hey Regina," Emma said as she moved aside to let Henry in.

"MOM!" Henry yells as he runs into the room and jumps onto the bed. Regina just stared at He nry as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How?" she croaked as the tears in her eyes spilled over.

"Rumple," Emma replied. 


End file.
